


Spiders Under My Window

by virus21



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Rachel Carpenter wonders were her mother is. A look out her window gives her an answer.
Relationships: Julia Carpenter/Ben Reilly
Kudos: 4





	Spiders Under My Window

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this art  
> https://www.deviantart.com/nunchaku/art/Spiders-under-my-window-842990568

Rachel Carpenter was becoming worried. Worried in the fact that her mother Julia had not returned. Not that she wasn't old enough to take care of herself for the most part, baring super-villain problems. It was the fact that she was about an hour late and Rachel was worried. A couple dozen things could of happened and that was concerning.

Just then, she heard a noise outside the window. She hoped that it was Julia coming home, but it was odd that she didn't come through the door as unlike other Spider People, she didn't do windows. 

Rachel open the window to a shocking sight: Her mother making out with Scarlet Spider! Both had their limps in tangled and somewhat awkward positions. Rachel figured that spider powers helped with that, but she thought that it couldn't have been comfortable.

Rachel couldn't even fathom how this happened. When did these two meet? How long has this been going on? Why didn't they decide to hook up? She figured as a clone of Peter Parker, Ben had similar tastes in women; Rachel has met Mary Jane Watson and she was body wise similar to her mom, but still though.

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by Julia noticing her presence “Rachel! Um, sorry I'm late sweetly. You're probably wondering whats going on here”.

“You making out with Scarlet Spider doesn't really need an explanation, mom” Rachel replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Julia didn't know how else to respond. This was pretty embarrassing. 

“Well you have to understand, Rachel” Ben said, decided to chime in “You're mom....really hasn't been dating a lot for a while....”

“Yes, she's a single mom and she hasn't had any in a while, I get it”.

“Rachel!” Julia shouted. 

“What, its not far off, is it” It wasn't, but Julia didn't really like her daughter talking like that. 

“I would like to also point out” Rachel continued “That you're doing this were others can see you. Granted this would be far from the strangest thing seen in this city, but people really would rather not see two super-heroes getting busy”.

“To be fair, we weren't getting busy as you say” Ben said. Rachel pointed out the fact that Julia was an hour late and she's heard stories about heroes romantic liaisons, to Julia's horror.

“Rachel, please go back inside. We'll talk in a moment” Julia said, a sigh of defeat in her tone. Rachel did as instructed, before giving out this line “I'm watching you, clone boy”. Ben was a little amused.

“I guess we might call it a night” Julia said. Ben agreed, putting his mask back and preparing to web away “Next time, lets do this inside”.

“Make out”?

“Among other things” Ben clarified. Julia mention rooftops, which she could tell Ben was arching his eyebrow, even with his mask on. Ben gave a good-bye and swung away, Julia returning to her apartment.

“You are gross” Rachel said.

“Hey, I'm a single, very healthy woman. I need to 'loosen up'” words that caused Rachel to gag.

“Well one day, hopefully long into the future, you might be in my position and then what will you do?” Julia asked. Rachel's response “Not act like a horny teenage with spider powers.” Rachel then left the room, hoping to forget this night, with Julia wondering why she suddenly became the teenager of this relationship.


End file.
